


Il senso dell'Olfatto

by Lunedi



Series: Olfatto [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lemon, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunedi/pseuds/Lunedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'olfatto: il senso più immediato ed istintivo nell'essere umano, sviluppatissimo in demoni e hanyou. Un senso troppo spesso accantonato nell'epoca moderna ma che, in questa storia, sarà il filo conduttore, il legame, la forza dei personaggi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il senso dell'Olfatto

##  **CAPITOLO I – Vaniglia e...**

  
Quel profumo gli solleticava le narici. Non riusciva ad identificarlo appieno, nel mezzo di quel locale pieno zeppo di "umani", ma il suo naso da mezzo demone lo aveva subito percepito. Era un miscuglio strano, nuovo, seppur familiare. Di nuovo annusò l'aria, alla ricerca di quella traccia. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre intercettava nettamente l'odore preponderante della vaniglia.  
[ _Vaniglia, e? Sì ecco, vaniglia e agrumi!_ ] pensò mentre annuiva tra sé e sé, incrociando le braccia sul petto come era sua abitudine fare quando era concentrato.  
[ _Precisamente vaniglia, agrumi e una nota di cocco. Che razza di miscuglio... feh!_ ]  
  
Non riusciva a smettere di cercarlo, lo aveva avvolto, sedotto... sconfitto. Era unico.  
Eppure lui, di profumi, se ne intendeva. Forte della sua laurea in chimica aveva, alla morte del padre, preso in mano le redini dell'azienda insieme al fratello Sesshomaru. Erano passati solo tre anni, ma la Taisho Inc. era ormai all'avanguardia nel campo della produzione di cosmetici e il ramo “profumi”, grazie al suo personale contributo, ne era diventato un vero fiore all'occhiello. Aveva faticato, all'inizio, scontrandosi spesso col fratello, un tipo glaciale e troppo “conservatore”, che non vedeva di buon occhio le innovazioni proposte in maniera forse poco accademica, per non dire di peggio, da InuYasha.  
[ _Ma ti sei dovuto ricredere, fratellino...feh!_ ]  
  
\- Miroku, mi spieghi ancora una volta cosa ci facciamo qui? Lo sai quanto odio il rumore! -  
\- Te l'ho già detto, ho un appuntamento con una splendida moretta, che sicuramente avrà portato la sua amica... -  
\- E quando arriva? Non sopporto più tutta questa gente. E non sopporto soprattutto quando mi coinvolgi nei tuoi giochetti -  
\- Mi ringrazierai Inu-chan! -  
\- Feh! E piantala di chiamarmi così! -  
  
Miroku lo osservò ridendo. Si conoscevano ormai da anni. Da quando entrambi, il primo giorno di scuola media, si ritrovarono a litigare per un banco in fondo all'aula, vicino alla finestra, diventando poi inseparabili. Non l'aveva mai visto sorridere, ma sapeva che, a dispetto del suo carattere scontroso e polemico, per lui non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro. Era il suo migliore amico, quasi un fratello. Si guardò attorno e finalmente vide la ragazza. Davvero un bel bocconcino quella Sango: capelli lunghi e scuri, raccolti in una coda alta, occhi neri, fisico dalle curve sensuali e sode e, soprattutto...  
[ _sì sì, proprio un sedere da urlo_ ]  
Con la divisa da Yōkai Taijiya, aderente quanto bastava per evidenziarne le forme, Sango stava d'incanto e lui già sentiva un pizzicore alle mani al pensiero che di lì a poco QUEL sedere sarebbe stato magnificamente avvolto dalle sue dita. Per l'ennesima volta ringraziò i Kami, per avergli fatto scegliere, fra tutte le palestre della zona, proprio quella gestita dalla splendida mora.  
  
Sospirò, guardandosi le mani. Conoscendola poi gli avrebbe rifilato una bella cinquina sulla faccia. A 25 anni doveva piantarla di fare il maniaco, ma...  
[ _è più forte di me, ha un culo da favola_ ].  
Fece un cenno deciso alla ragazza per farsi notare in mezzo al caos e le andò incontro, trascinando un recalcitrante InuYasha per la manica. Per fortuna il proprietario del locale era un suo amico e gli aveva riservato un angolo isolato.  
[ _Ma che ci fa così tanta gente a questa festa in maschera?_ ]  
Diede un'ultima occhiata al suo travestimento, un abito da bonzo completo di Shakujo, il bastone di metallo con l'amuleto dorato sulla punta: era pronto a far colpo.  
  
\- Buonasera Sango, sei splendida! - le disse sfoderando un baciamano da seduttore.  
\- Oh ciao Miroku, finalmente! - la ragazza arrossì per l'inatteso complimento – Lei è Kagome, la mia migliore amica -  
\- Molto lieto.... divina Kagome – disse squadrandola con aria da intenditore e guadagnandosi immediatamente un'occhiata torva della mora – Il mio amico qui è InuYasha. Non fateci caso, è un po' scontroso, ma è un bravo ragazzo -  
InuYasha rivolse un grugnito in direzione di Miroku ed un lieve cenno del capo alle due amiche, senza peraltro riuscire a spiccicare parola.  
  
[ _E' lei_ ], stava pensando.  
Quel profumo, che lo stava tormentando da quando era entrato nel locale, apparteneva a quella ragazza ed ora che l'aveva lì, di fronte, lo stava avvolgendo in un abbraccio così profondo, così... intimo, da chiedersi dove e quando l'avesse già incontrata prima d'allora, pur sapendo che la vedeva per la prima volta quella sera. Distolse lo sguardo imbarazzato, rendendosi conto che la stava fissando da almeno due minuti senza dire nulla.  
  
Non che Kagome fosse molto più loquace. Dal canto suo si scoprì incapace di parlare, il cervello in completo blackout, mentre fissava due intense pozze dorate, quei lunghi capelli d'argento e due tenerissime orecchiette bianche che, in quel momento, si muovevano attirando la sua attenzione.  
InuYasha indossava un kariginu rosso ed aveva al fianco una katana in un vecchio fodero. Alto, almeno 15 centimetri più di lei, spalle larghe, fisico asciutto. Era perfetto.  
  
Miroku passò lo sguardo da uno all'altra, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, prima di rompere il silenzio:  
\- Ragazzi, che ne dite se ci sediamo e ordiniamo qualcosa da bere? - disse spingendo Sango verso la loro zona riservata, cogliendo l'occasione al volo per palparle il sedere.  
\- Miroku, che stai facendo? - lo gelò immediatamente la moretta, facendogli ritrarre subito le mani.  
InuYasha fece cenno a Kagome con la mano, un invito a precederlo e, seguendo gli altri due, finalmente si accomodarono.  
  
La serata scorreva piacevolmente, nonostante l'imbarazzo iniziale.  
L'affiatamento tra le due amiche era evidente: si capivano al volo, con un minimo cenno.  
Avrebbe dovuto intervenire in qualche discorso, giusto per non fare la figura dell'asociale scontroso, ma aveva preferito osservarla a lungo, mentre ballava, e quando, seduta di fronte a lui, chiacchierava amabilmente con Miroku e Sango. Avrebbe giurato di averla vista arrossire almeno un paio di volte, quando i loro sguardi si erano incrociati. Aveva gli occhi color cioccolato fondente, capelli lunghi e neri e un sorriso che illuminava la notte. Per quella festa aveva scelto un classico chihaya da miko, con l'haori bianco e hakama rossi, aveva un portamento ed un'eleganza innate, quasi come fosse una vera sacerdotessa.  
  
\- Miroku, vado a prendere una boccata d'aria – disse InuYasha alzandosi.  
Uscì sul terrazzo respirando finalmente ossigeno. Odiava i luoghi troppo chiusi, troppo pieni e rumorosi, un tormento per i suoi acuti sensi da mezzo demone. Se restava ancora lì, anziché tornarsene nella quiete del suo appartamento, era solo per lei. Lei e quel suo dannato profumo, che gli era entrato nel sangue.  
[ _Chissà da quali elementi è composto... è così strano, fresco, interessante..._ ], pensava tra sé e sé, mentre l'idea di lanciare una nuova fragranza prendeva corpo nella sua mente.  
  
Improvvisamente lo percepì ancora, segno che lei non doveva essere distante. Si guardò attorno e la vide, appoggiata alla balaustra, che si stringeva sfregandosi le braccia con le mani. Avvicinandosi in silenzio, si sfilò lo yukata e lo mise sulle spalle della ragazza, che sussultò mormorando un flebile “grazie”  
\- Va meglio? -  
\- Sì, non credevo facesse così freddo fuori -  
\- Perché non sei rientrata allora? -  
\- Avevo bisogno di respirare un po' d'ossigeno – rispose con un timido sorriso – E tu? -  
\- Beh.... anch'io – disse ridacchiando  
[ _ma che faccio? Sto ridendo come un cretino!!_ ]  
  
Kagome teneva lo sguardo puntato nel vuoto, oltre la terrazza. Aveva paura che, se l'avesse di nuovo guardato negli occhi, non sarebbe più stata in grado di ragionare lucidamente. Si strinse meglio addosso la giacca, aspirandone il profumo. Muschio e salice. Le ricordava l'odore che sentiva ogni qualvolta apriva la finestra della sua camera da letto.  
\- Sei un mezzo demone, vero? -  
\- Beh non si vede forse? - rispose un po' irritato, incrociando le braccia  
[ _Kami che stupida che sono! Ora se ne andrà..._ ]  
\- Scusami. E' solo che non ne ho mai conosciuto uno... “così” - disse muovendo leggermente la mano ad indicarlo.  
\- Così come? - chiese lui scorbutico, ma incuriosito  
[ _Accidenti a me ed alla mia linguaccia! E' ovvio che non gli piaccia parlarne_ ]  
Anche se demoni ed umani convivevano pacificamente da un paio di decenni, Kagome era consapevole delle differenze fra loro. I mezzo demoni inoltre, non appartenendo distintamente né all'una né all'altra razza, erano comunque emarginati, considerati scherzi della natura. InuYasha non aveva avuto certo vita facile.  
\- Così... buffo! Le tue orecchie mi piacciono molto -  
[ _E brava Kagome, di male in peggio!_ ]  
Il ragazzo la guardò allibito. Aveva sentito bene? Quella strana ragazza aveva detto che le piacevano le sue orecchie? E queste, quasi si sentissero chiamate in causa, si mossero nella sua direzione, facendola sorridere. Il cuore di Inuyasha perse un battito.  
\- Mi stai prendendo in giro? -  
\- Assolutamente no! - rispose subito Kagome, tornando seria – Credimi! -

_E..._  
 _Vuoi da bere?_  
 _Vieni qui tu per me_  
 _Te lo dico sottovoce_

Sapeva di metterla in imbarazzo, ma non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. Aveva un viso delicato, la fronte in parte nascosta dalla frangia, occhi grandi, il naso vagamente appuntito. Labbra assolutamente da baciare, rosse e morbide, che lei spesso tormentava con i denti, soprattutto quando era a disagio. O nervosa, come in quel momento.  
Le prese la mano e l'attirò fra le sue braccia, senza chiedersi il perché di questa improvvisa necessità di sentirla vicina.  
\- Balla con me – mormorò InuYasha in un soffio, vicino all'orecchio.  
Lei indugiò un secondo, prima di lasciarsi andare e appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla.  
[ _non si è arrabbiato... per un attimo ho temuto di averlo offeso_ ]  
Sospirò, mentre percepiva ancora quella sensazione di calore, di sicurezza, che la avvolse quasi più delle sue braccia.

_Amo te_  
 _Come non ho fatto in fondo_  
 _con nessuna resta_  
 _qui un secondo_

La teneva con dolcezza, ma anche con prepotenza, una mano appoggiata sul fianco, mentre l'altra racchiudeva la sua. Sentiva i seni premergli sul torace, il suo respiro lieve alla base del collo.  
[ _non è un sogno, lei è davvero qui, stretta a me, a un mezzo demone_ ]

_E..._  
 _se hai bisogno_  
 _e non mi trovi cercami in un sogno_  
 _amo te_  
 _quella che non chiede mai_  
 _non se la prende se poi_  
 _non l'ascolto_

Vaniglia. La sua pelle era di vaniglia.  
Agrumi. Il bagnoschiuma.  
Cocco. L'odore dei suoi capelli.  
[ _e l'odore che hai mi ricorda qualcosa_ ]  
Tutto questo lo stava stregando. Lo aveva già stregato. Lei, il suo corpo, quel profumo così particolare. Kagome.

_E..._  
 _sei un piccolo fiore per me_  
 _e l'odore che hai_  
 _mi ricorda qualcosa_  
 _va bè..._

Kagome sentiva il suo cuore battere in sincronia con quello di InuYasha. Percepiva il calore di quel corpo solido e muscoloso attraverso il tessuto dell'haori e un brivido le trapassò la schiena al pensiero di cosa potesse provare ad accarezzare quella pelle. Quando l'aveva presa per mano, così inaspettatamente, una scossa elettrica era passata dalle loro dita fino a solleticarle il collo. Non aveva mai provato nulla di simile.

_E..._  
 _quando sento_  
 _il tuo piacere che si muove lento_  
 _ho un brivido_  
 _tutte le volte che il tuo cuore_  
 _batte con il mio_  
 _poi nasce il sole..._

[ _Chissà che sapore ha... mi vien voglia di assaggiarla_ ]  
InuYasha trattenne il respiro, realizzando ciò che aveva appena pensato. In fondo era una perfetta sconosciuta e lui, certo, non era un pervertito come il suo amico. Anche se, lo doveva ammettere, quella Sango sapeva il fatto suo. Forse Miroku aveva trovato pane per i suoi denti.

_E... uo... e...._  
 _ho un pensiero che parla di te_  
 _tutto muore ma tu_  
 _sei la cosa più cara che ho_  
 _e se mordo una fragola_  
 _mordo anche te_

Quando la musica cessò restarono ancora un momento abbracciati, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri. Poi, com'era iniziato, l'incanto si spezzò e si allontanarono bruscamente. InuYasha fissò lo sguardo sulla punta delle scarpe, mentre con uno sbuffo le disse:  
\- Forse è meglio rientrare -  
\- Già – non trovò di meglio da dire Kagome.  
[ _ma che cavolo sto facendo?_ ]  
Si voltò e a passo veloce si infilò nuovamente nel locale, lasciandolo solo e perplesso su quella terrazza.  
  
InuYasha la seguì poco dopo, irritato e nervoso. Non era da lui comportarsi così.  
[ _Che mi è preso? E' solo una stupida ningen_ ]  
  
....................................  
[ _Però il suo profumo..._ ] 

**Author's Note:**

> Angolino di Lune:
> 
> Un grazie immediato va a kagome123, che mi ha, diciamo, “spinto nel baratro”. Quindi per le rimostranze rivolgetevi a lei :-)  
>  Mi pare ovvio, ma va fatto, sottolineare che non ho assolutamente diritti sui personaggi citati, per i quali invece ringrazio Rumiko Takahashi. Senza Inuyasha la mia esistenza sarebbe stata certamente più vuota :-P  
>  Allo stesso modo non ho alcun diritto sulla canzone citata “E...” che è di Vasco Rossi e che, volendo, potete ascoltare [qui](http://youtu.be/wYMuL0z2uJk).


End file.
